etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivalist
Survivalists, known as Rangers in Japan, are the fastest characters in both games they are featured in. Survivalist is a very versatile class, being able to deal moderated to high damage with skills like multihit and apollon, helping the party in the field with ambush (increases party's preemptive attacks chance), aware (reduces enemy's preemptive attack chance, a must on the beginning of the game) and being able to harvest itens from all the 3 item spots types. They can also support the party in combat, allowing other members to hit first on the turn regardless of their speed, lowering enemy acurracy, increasing the party speed and boosting their own evasion. Overall, this class is very versatile, does well at whenever you choose to use it to do and even with minor flaws, their capabilities compensate them. Due to bows high reach, they can deal full damage from back row, while evading enemy attacks. Their flaws, although not many, must not be overlooked. First is their lacking defenses (though they have a decent amount of hp). Also, their attack power is very lacking in the beginning of the game, taking quite a while to unlock good bows. When compared to landsknecht and ronins attack power, there is somewhat lower, but their skills (apollon specially) compensate it to some extent. This class is available in both Etrian Odyssey and Etrian Odyssey II: Heroes of Lagaard. Official Profile Etrian Odyssey Crafty dungeon explorers whose knowledge of the Labyrinth gives them an advantage over their foes. They can blend into shadows, making them harder to hit, and raise the entire party's speed, turning the tide of battle in your favor before the fight even starts. Their bows allow them to attack from either line with no damage penalty, and a few skills let them attack multiple enemies at once. Strengths: Effective status enhancements, useful woodland skills. Weaknesses: Low attack power, no elemental attacks. Etrian Odyssey II Skilled in dungeon lore, these hardy explorers have a variety of tricks to give the party an advantage in combat. They can ensure that a comrade acts first—or last, if need be—and draw the enemy's fire before nimbly dodging each strike. In addition, their discovery of certain herbal toxins now let them fire arrows that can put enemies to sleep, paralyze them, or poison them. Force Skill: Airwalk. The entire party's speed and evasion rate is heightened thanks to the survivalist's intrincate footwork. Etrian Odyssey Untold "Specialists in forest survival. Their deadly arrows and extraordinary speed can save the party in a crisis." These Survivalists have some new utility abilities to help out the party. They can still speed up allies, reduce enemy accuracy, and give ambush bonuses, but now Survivialists can regain some TP when they dodge, make better use of items than normal, and can revive allies outside of battle. EOU Survivialists have the skill from EO2 that draws enemy attention while improving evasion. Their attack skills are basically the same as in EO1. Skills Note: Skills are organized in the same list that is used in the game and do not necessarily unlock one after the other. See the "unlocked by" column to see how to unlock a skill. If that column has a row of dashes in it, it is accessible at level one. Skills stop levelling up at level 10. Gallery ForgotTheWarpWires.png|You brought the Warp Wires, right? RIGHT?! Category:Etrian Odyssey I Classes Category:Etrian Odyssey II Classes Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Classes